


Don't Sink, Don't Fall Apart

by jung_anders



Series: Connection Threads [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bulma and Tights don't take a shit from their men, Crude Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Poll winning fic, Riding, Saiyans on Earth AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders
Summary: You don't have to be alone anymore, facing your demons.A part of my Connection Threads AU! It intended to be a poll winning fic of reaching 150 followers, yet, my account got nuked. DXMany thanks to my devoted beta Usagi1987 and Sharageta!
Relationships: Beets/Tights Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Connection Threads [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842904
Comments: 34
Kudos: 30





	1. Don't Sink

"Vegeta?"

Bulma yawned and rolled on her side, glancing at the empty place beside her. She brushed her fingers over the warm, crinkled bedding and let out a tired sigh. 

Vegeta must have had another nightmare.

Bulma had dated Vegeta for a year, and yet he avoided talking about his early years on Earth. If he did, it was on rare occasions and in broad strokes. To understand him better, Bulma gathered information about the Saiyan civil war and created an approximate picture of what he went through. It was no wonder he held his tongue. Those memories could be traumatic for anyone. 

Saiyans were an isolated, proud, and stubborn nation. They didn't express their emotions freely. Vegeta's pride and reserved temper drove Bulma crazy, but she knew that only patience and mutual communication could heal Vegeta and help him open up. 

Bulma got out of bed, without bothering to put something on. If Vegeta was inside the house, she would try to console him. If not, she would get dressed and drive to the nearby park, trying to convince him not to use _ki_ blasts on the trees. 

She stepped into the guest room and found Vegeta crumpled on the floor pillow, naked. His kitten, Eshalo, nestled in his lap, purring against his muscular forearm. Vegeta scratched between her ears, absorbed in his thoughts. 

Bulma grinned, landing next to him, "Northern Galaxy to Vegeta, woot!" She snapped her fingers next to his face, "And don't berate me about the lack of clothes, mister Jingle Bells!" 

Vegeta muttered something under his breath, averting his gaze from her. Bulma scowled, nudging him with her elbow, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Can you leave me alone?"

Bulma froze in her place, gaping. Vegeta spoke in a distant voice; his expression was weary and somber. What had he dreamt about tonight?

Vegeta stared blankly out the window, focusing on the silver crescent in the dark-blue sky. He planned to take a couple of minutes of solitude to get himself together and go back to sleep. Why did Bulma have to stick her nose in everyone's business? 

Eshalo meowed, crawling out of her owner's lap. She moved next to Bulma, rubbing her head against her wrist. Bulma sighed, stroking the kitten's sleek and soft fur. This time she would take a different approach with her man. 

"Vegeta, I'm going back to bed. You can join me anytime." 

Vegeta held his breath, listening to Bulma's footsteps pad lightly across the tile floor. Eshalo stretched and yawned, clawing the pillow's fabric. 

He got up on his feet, pinching the bridge of his nose. The vague memory of the sticky, red substance smeared across his palms and face made him sick to his stomach. He rubbed his fingers together, taking a couple of deep breaths. It happened a long time ago, and nobody cared about him or his royal status anymore.

No matter how hard Vegeta tried to recall the events of that day, his attempts were fruitless. Pictures and fragments replaced each other, creating a disturbing kaleidoscope in his mind. He could remember the agonizing screams, the power which tore his mind and body apart, the cold and calculated anger. 

Later on, he saw the shadow of his sister, Maran, appearing in the basement's entrance. Tears of pain and relief crawled down his dirty cheeks, dropping onto the floor. 

Vegeta let out a nervous chuckle, running his fingers through his hair. He had to return to bed, to Bulma. Vegeta hated to admit it, but he longed for her gentle touches. Wasn't that a sign of trust?

Vegeta strolled to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Bulma laid in the bed, curled underneath the blanket. She was usually sprawled all over the mattress, with Vegeta contorted next to her, searching for a restful position. 

Bulma was comforting herself. 

Vegeta snuck into the bedroom, slipping silently into the bed. He wrapped his hand around Bulma's waist, pulling her closer. Bulma opened her eyes, asking with a husky voice: 

"Vegeta?" 

Instead of answering, Vegeta tightened the grip around her waist, burying his face into her thick, teal-colored hair. He wanted to stay like this for a while, feeling her soft, sensuous body against his, in blessed silence. 

Bulma shivered, turning to face him. She pressed her forehead against his, trailing her finger over his square jaw:

"Hey..." 

"Not a word, Bulma." Vegeta cupped her face, stroking her rounded cheeks with his thumbs. "Not now." 

Bulma swallowed thickly, and her heart pounded faster. At this moment, Vegeta needed physical intimacy without the small talk. She entwined her slender arms around Vegeta's sculpted, tanned neck, drawing him into a passionate kiss. Vegeta answered it, pressing her thin frame against his athletic one. 

Their kiss was long and passionate, even desperate. Vegeta's head spun from the sense of closure between them, from the smell of her skin, the touch of her silky hair on his neck. He grasped her well-endowed breast without breaking the kiss, brushing his rough thumb against the dark-pink nipple, while his other hand grabbed her round buttock. 

Bulma went feverish from Vegeta's possessive handling, wetness growing between her legs. She caressed his muscular chest, sweeping down to his lower abdomen. Vegeta let a stifled moan when Bulma wrapped her delicate fingers around his manhood, giving it a couple of strokes. In response, his palm slid between her curvy hips, pressing against her core. 

Bulma broke the kiss and turned on her back, gasping for air. She opened her legs, allowing Vegeta full access to her most intimate parts. Vegeta laid on his side and pressed his hot, throbbing length against her hip. His fingers teased her wet and swollen folds, playing with her sensitive nub. His sharp teeth grazed her milky-white skin, leaving red marks on her neck and shoulder. 

Bulma cried when he mauled her bosoms, hungrily sucking and licking her nipples. He knew her body too well, making her scream and writhe beneath his brazen and demanding touch. She arched her back against the mattress when his fingers thrust deeper inside her, moving faster, harder. 

Suddenly, Bulma saw white, and her body trembled, reaching the pinnacle. She clenched around Vegeta's fingers, moaning and squirming. When she calmed down, Bulma closed her eyes, taking slow and deep breaths. 

Vegeta looked at her, caressing her flushed face with the back of his palm, drawing it down to her gentle neck. This woman bewitched him, enthralled him. Yes, Bulma was talkative, loud, vain, and strong-headed, and yet, she was the one who tried to understand him fully. He needed this desert rose with sharp, long thorns. 

Bulma glanced at his jutting erection, grinning, "Rawr, tiger. Need to relieve some pressure?" She moved on all fours, stretching like a cat, "I can help you with that." 

Vegeta sat up on the mattress, crossing his straightened legs, "Take a seat." 

"Heh." Bulma licked her lips, crawling closer to him. She straddled Vegeta's hips, lowering herself onto his pulsing dick. Vegeta gripped her sides, guiding her down. Bulma wrapped her legs around his trim waist, digging her fingernails into the tight skin of his shoulders. 

She rested her chin on the crook between his shoulder and neck, breathing into his ear:

"Go." 

  


It wasn't easy to keep up with Vegeta's vigorous rhythm, but Bulma managed to, riding him frantically. Vegeta's arm supported her from behind, holding her close to him. 

Bulma's hand trailed down his ripped spine, circling the scar from his tail. In response, she heard a feral growl, and Vegeta showed his sharp teeth with prominent fangs. Bulma could see the hunger and lust burning in his dark eyes.

She pressed her plump lips against his dry ones, drawing her tongue over them. Vegeta shuddered, clasping his hand against her back, leaving red fingerprints on her skin. 

Yes, he was close. 

Bulma pressed her hips against his, taking all his length inside her. A couple of quick movements and she broke the kiss, sobbing and feeling his semen trickle down her inner thighs, mixing with her juices. She hugged Vegeta's neck, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

Vegeta sighed, stroking her head. Sometimes Bulma cried after they were intimate, and he learned that it was a normal reaction. It was weird to him, but he took it as something natural for Earthling women. 

Bulma raised her gaze, wiping her nose and giving him a soft smile, "Feeling better, ass face?" 

"Yes," Vegeta chuckled, "You kept quiet, and it turned me on." 

"Ugh, come on!" 


	2. Don't fall apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghe - a pet name for mates on Sadala. Equal to *sweety* or *dear*
> 
> Adhota - a familial relic, which was created by a parent for his child. When the child grew up and left the house, the doll was stored with other dolls from the same family.
> 
> *The lullaby that Beets sings to Kale, is rooted into the Saiyan culture when mothers drowned their unwanted newborns in wells. This fact created a legend about Mustra - a weeping woman, who drags children into wells. 
> 
> The translation:
> 
> Beware, don't look into the well,  
> The weeping Mustra drag you there.

Tights nestled on the bed, munching popcorn and watching the screen, following the adventures of the archeologist Peanto and his faithful dog Jammy. Beets napped next to her, snoring lightly with his arms crossed snugly across his chest.

She sighed, stroking his high cheekbone. Tights wanted to spend her movie nights with Beets, but he had a short attention span to movies or TV serials like all the Saiyans. However, he kicked her ass in video games! 

Tights bit her fingernail when Peanto crawled into the tunnel, chasing after his archenemy, the vicious baron Concemilk. When the baron reached under his coat, his hand reappeared gripping a pistol, and a short yell made her jump:

"AACKH!" 

Tights looked around, wondering if the yelling had come from the screen. Suddenly, cold fingers grabbed Thight's arm, squeezing it tightly. She jolted up, frantically trying to free it, when she heard the voice again, hoarse and trembling:

"Hey, hey. Sorry, _aghe._ It's me." 

Tights stared at her man, biting her lip. In the dim light of the laptop screen, she saw Beets' wild eyes, trembling lips, and large beads of sweat on his high forehead. Tights let out a nervous chuckle as he let go of her arm. 

Beets twisted the bracelet on his slim wrist, avoiding her gaze, "My apologies, _aghe._ Had a bad dream, that's all." He sighed, "How is the movie? You've waited so long for the remake." 

"Is everything okay?" Tights raised her hand, cupping his cheek, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Beets rested his palm over hers, caressing it, "No, it's all good." He rolled from the bed, getting up on his feet, "I'll do a couple of exercises, take a shower, and try to sleep. The last time I had a good one was a week ago." 

"Maybe you should see a doctor again?" Tights suggested carefully, picking up the empty bowl from the floor. Beets shook his head, scowling at the thought, "Sedatives are not the solution, _aghe_. Not for me, at least." 

"I see." Tights gave him a sad look. Beets gave her an encouraging smile, "Do you want me to bring something from the kitchen?" 

"A can of Coke, please." 

"In a moment."

When Beets' steps became distant, Tights opened the can, watching how Peanto dragged the baron out of the tunnel, holding the stolen relics. Jammy bounced behind his owner, sticking his tongue out and waggling his tail. 

When the movie ended, Tights shut down her laptop, placing it on her nightstand. She reclined on the pillows, wondering what was going on with her man. 

Over the last couple of days, Beets had been restless and discouraged, smoking more than usual and lying for hours in silence on the terrace. Yesterday, Tights found him kneeling next to Kale's bed, singing melancholic lullabies in Saiyajo. Tights remembered only the last two lines;

_Kemeh, sarad menai cairah,_

_Tame Mustra nemei failah.*_

Tights knew about Beets' abilities - after Sadala's destruction, many people passed through their house, asking him to contact their missing family members. What if he overused them, and this is affecting him now? 

Beets strolled toward the backyard, going to the bar placed in the wall. He jumped up, grabbing it and pulling himself up. 

" _Er, dan, sho, warha, fentha..."_

Beets focused on counting, trying to ignore the dull pain in his temples. What was his commander used to say? "Depressed? Go and grab a vacuum cleaner! The base won't clean itself." 

" _I have ten years of quietude and training. I'll do my best to protect my family."_

A vicious, mocking voice echoed in his head;

_"There is no use to try and resist your heritage! You are my flesh and bone! You belong to me, and there is no escape from cravings and decay!"_

A chill ran down his spine, and his hand slipped, letting go of the bar. Beets landed on the ground and grimaced, rubbing his rear. Okay, it's time to take a shower and go to sleep. Well, if he could manage it, anyway. 

While standing in the shower, Beets stared blankly at his hands, tattooed and calloused from the hard physical work. He clenched and unclenched his fists, making sure that his fingers are still attached to the palms. The streams of hot water crawled down his body, subduing his feverish and ill mind.

When he went back to his and Tights' bedroom, he peeked inside Kale's room. She slept peacefully, holding the _adhota_ he made for her. He hugged his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut. 

His girl is safe.

***

Tights opened her eyes and rolled on her side, watching Beets sleeping next to her. Hmm, she hadn't noticed when he'd come to bed. What a sneaky boy he was. 

A mischievous smile grew on her lips. Tights wanted to do this for a long time, but now she got the perfect opportunity. Hey, who wouldn't want to wake up from a good, old-fashioned blowjob? 

Tights placed a feathery kiss on his hollow cheek, tossing the blanket away. Beets shifted a bit but didn't wake up. Poor thing, he is finally managed to doze off, and she didn't want to wake him up. Not now, at least. 

Tights licked her lips, sweeping her petite, pale fingers over his golden-brown, wiry shoulders, going down to his toned abdominal. She rested her palm between his hips, groping the bulge in his underwear. 

She yanked his briefs down, exposing his rigid and pulsating length. Tights kneeled between his legs, giving it a couple of strokes. She kissed the tip and took it into her mouth, sucking lightly. A sharp taste of his precum coated her tongue, burning it a bit.

"Tights, when you said you have to get more protein in your nutrition, I didn't think you meant like _this_." 

Tights choked, raising her head and meeting Beets round, mahogany eyes. The man grinned, staring down at her flushed, embarrassed face. 

She drew back, wiping her lips and pouting, "You buzzkill! I thought you were sleeping!"

Beets shrugged, "I was. But, I appreciate the gesture." He sat up and brought his hand to her face, pressing his finger onto her button nose, "It's thrilling." 

"You bastard." Tights smirked, "I want to gag over your dick, so lie back and have fun." 

"Fair and square." Beets let himself fall back onto the pillow, beaming. Tights slapped him on the knee, hovering over his erection, "Moron." She swirled her tongue over the tip, cupping the sack. Beets hissed, clenching the bedsheets. 

Tights bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking her man's dick. She felt a warmth beginning to well up in her groin, now wanting to touch herself as well. Tights tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, considering her options.

"H-hey." 

Tights raised her eyebrow, tilting her head. Beets elevated himself on his elbows, holding something in his hand, "Here. Have a hair tie." 

Tights smiled to him, taking it, "Aww, how sweet! Thank you." She collected her golden-wheat hair into a bun, "Now, where we were..."

Before she finished the sentence, Beets reached his long, willowy hands to her, pulling her closer. Tights blinked, resting her hands on his sinewy torso, "Beets, I didn't finish yet." 

"It doesn't matter." He kissed her behind the ear, nuzzling her neck. Tights tilted her head and shivered, melting from his quiet, euphonious voice. 

Beets placed her on the mattress, leaning over and kissing her. He fondled and worshiped every curve of Tights' slender body, her skin smooth and velvety under his dry, hot fingers. 

Tights rested her leg on his waist, drawing him closer. He broke the kiss, protesting, "I would crush you!" 

She let out a breathy laugh, lifting her hips and grinding against his erection, "Come here and make me scream." 

He grabbed her hip, chuckling, "Open up, then." 

"He-he. Don't you want to see the whole nine yards?" Tights purred, pulling her shirt up and catching the hem between her teeth. Beets rolled his eyes, "You corny girl." 

Tights giggled, spreading her legs and waggling her eyebrows. Beets took off her panties, positioning himself between them. Tights jolted, and let out a muffled cry when he swept his tongue over her wet, sensitive womanhood, sliding it into her slit. She moved her hips in rhythm with his mouth, pinching and tweaking her nipples. 

After reaching the climax, Tights went limp on the bed, panting and shivering. Beets crawled back to the mattress, laying on his stomach and waiting for her to cool down, caressing her head.

Tights pulled her shirt over the head, tossing it aside, "I want you." 

Beets settled over the mattress, lifting her legs on his waist. Tights let out a shaken breath when his dick brushed against her bud and pressed into her swollen inner lips.

"Look at me, _aghe."_

Tights stared into his eyes, noticing a red flame in them. She blushed, quivering under his burning, needy gaze.

When he thrust deep inside her, kissing and nipping her neck, Tights arched her back against the bed, clenching his shoulders. Beets relaxed with time and became more daring during their sexual escapades. Yet, he was the most caring and considerate lover she'd ever had. 

Beets was on edge, and it didn't take him long to reach his orgasm. He rested Tights' legs back on the mattress before sagging onto the bed. Tights messed up his damp hair, "And you're calling yourself an old man?" 

"Yes," Beets muttered, "I think I hurt my back again." 

"Oh no, poor baby," Tights cooed, straddling his hips. "Where does it hurt?" 

"Lower...no, go right...yes, I think it's there."

Tights massaged his tensed muscles until Beets let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, _aghe."_

When she curled on the chair, brushing her tangled hair, Beets stared at her with awe, "May I braid your hair today?"

Tights gave him a warm smile, "Of course."

He got up from the bed and came closer, picking up the hair tie. Tights relaxed in the chair, allowing him to collect her hair into a traditional Saiyan braid.

It's assisted him to unwind his mind.


End file.
